


Brave

by Anonymous



Category: Jem and the Holograms, Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clash envies Blaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Jealously was not a novel feeling to Clash. Bravery, however, was another matter entirely.

Her entire life, she had wanted nothing more than to excel at music, to have her name up in lights, to draw the crowds with the mere promise of standing in the same venue as her.

Now Blaze had everything Clash wanted.  It wasn’t just the chance to perform with the Misfits that Clash would have died for, no, it was Blaze’s bravery as well.

The girl absolutely lived up to her name. To Clash, she was an inferno, beautiful and bold, burning through any barrier.

Her bravery was a gentle warmth.  Unlike Pizzazz, who’s fire consumed everything in her path, Blaze’s was comforting, like a campfire on a crisp night.

It had been incredibly brave of Blaze to first have come out, and then to have performed as lead singer of such a big-name  band. If Clash had been offered the chance instead, would she have even been able to take it?

She envied Blaze’s bravery.

She loved  Blaze’s bravery.

She loved Blaze.

I was now or never. Today it was Clash’s turn to be brave.

“Blaze… I have something I need to tell you.”


End file.
